


one

by thepsychicclam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relationship is just a collection of moments. Written for the <span><a href="http://1sentence.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://1sentence.livejournal.com/"><b>1sentence</b></a></span> challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one

_Comfort_  
There was a comfort in the way Ron did everything, like even though he’d been teased his whole life, he was who he was and was resigned to be okay with that.

 _Kiss_  
It was the comfortable way Ron leaned against Harry while they were flipping through a Quidditch magazine together that made Harry turn his head and kiss Ron, accidentally getting the corner of his mouth instead of getting it full on.

 _Soft_  
Ron’s skin was softer underneath his touch than Harry had imagined it’d be, and he wondered if it was completely normal for a bloke to have skin that soft, and knew Fred and George would take the piss if they knew.

 _Pain_  
When the pain of his scar got too much to bear, Ron sat beside him on the bed, running a hand lightly through his hair and rubbing his back as he retched over the side.

 _Potatoes_  
Ron had piled his plate high with potatoes, and Hermione rolled her eyes, Seamus jokingly asked him if he was part Irish, and Harry wondered where in the hell he put it all.

 _Rain_  
They stepped outside the changing room after Quidditch practice and it was pouring, so instead they waited it out, Harry pushed against the door, Ron with his damp fingers underneath Harry’s robes, their mouths pressed together sloppily.

 _Chocolate_  
They were sitting in the common room around the fire, and Harry bit the head off his last Chocolate Frog, then handed it to Ron and he took a bite, then passed it to Hermione, who finished the rest as they silently worked on their Transfigurations homework.

 _Happiness_  
Harry felt happiest when he was outside in the sunshine, his head in Ron’s lap, long fingers idly in his hair, and Hermione’s head in his lap, book open and blocking the sun from her face.

 _Telephone_  
For Mr. Weasley’s birthday, Harry bought him a rotary telephone, and sat up watching Mr. Weasley take it apart and bumping knees and feet with Ron until the early morning.

 _Ears_  
Harry’s fingers were curled into Ron’s hair, hand underneath robe against skin, and Ron placed a kiss behind Harry’s ear and then smiled against his neck.

 _Name_  
Harry rubbed himself against Ron, pressed against a tree near the lake, ties askew and shirts pulled haphazardly from their trousers, thinking there were too many clothes on between them and wanting to scream Ron’s name when he came, but thought Ron might think that was stupid.

 _Sensual_  
Thigh to thigh during Charms, ankles locked underneath the table in the Great Hall, shoulders brushing on the way to Hagrid’s hut, feet in each other’s lap in the common room, pushing full body against each other in the Quidditch changing room.

 _Death_  
Ron started acting like things had never happened between them after Harry kissed Cho, but over Christmas at Grimmauld Place Harry crawled into bed with Ron and put that train of thought to death.

 _Sex_  
Harry wanted to have sex with Ron, but he didn’t tell him because making out with your best friend with a side of frottage was one thing, but touching another bloke’s cock was totally a different story.

 _Touch_  
Fingers digging into muscle, lips and tongues pressed roughly together, legs tangled in a gangly mess, and hips grinding in erratic jerks.

 _Weakness_  
Harry decided his weakness was Ron in his Quidditch uniform, especially his long, slender fingers in those fingerless gloves.

 _Tears_  
He found himself doodling HP + RW on the side of his homework, so he tore off the piece of parchment and slipped it into his pocket.

 _Hands_  
They were making out between classes in Ron’s bed when Ron reached inside Harry’s trousers and wrapped his fingers around Harry’s cock; he gasped, because for all the making out, he never thought Ron would actually touch him, and said, “It’s about bloody time.”

 _Wind_  
The wind cut right through them, and he huddled closer to Hermione and Ron, Ron wrapping his arms around Harry, breath warm on his neck.

 _Freedom_  
Harry liked the freedom of being at the Burrow, because it was easier to slip away with Ron for hours at a time with nothing to do but laze around in the sunshine with each other.

 _Life_  
Life was funny, because as he lay there with Ron in the dying sunlight, he wondered how he could be that happy in that moment when he knew what was going on with Voldemort and what he would probably have to do in the coming months.

 _Jealousy_  
They should have been jealous, but sharing each other with Hermione and Ginny felt like the most natural thing in the world (except Ron was a little afraid that kissing Harry now that he was kissing Ginny meant he was in some way kissing his sister; Harry just slapped his head and kissed him again).

 _Speed_  
It never ceased to surprise Harry how fast Ron could get rid of both their clothes when he wanted to.

 _Taste_  
Ron crawled up Harry’s body from between his legs and kissed him, Harry tasting himself on Ron’s tongue and lips; he wondered what it would be like to taste Ron on his own tongue.

 _Devotion_  
Harry was glad that Ron shared his devotion to Quidditch, because he didn’t have to explain long nights of practicing or ignoring everything for a new Quidditch magazine.

 _Forever_  
Forever was such a long time, but Harry knew he wanted to spend it with Ron, Hermione, and the Weasleys (and the memory of all those he’d lost).

 _Blood_  
“I suspect it’s in the blood,” Ron said, but when Harry looked at him in confusion, he added, “Weasley’s seem to have a thing for you, don’t they?”

 _Sickness_  
“You’re sick,” Harry joked when Ron told him he liked having sex with Hermione, and Ron just shrugged and said, “You ought to try it mate,” but Harry thought he’d rather stick with Ron.

 _Melody_  
Harry groaned when Ron pulled him off the couch, but Ron said, “I love this song,” and Harry didn’t _actually_ mind too much when Ron pulled him close to dance.

 _Star_  
“I never liked the stars much,” Ron commented one night lying in the grass at the Burrow, but Harry looked up at them sadly and said, “Sirius and I were going to have a place where we could see the stars,” and Ron didn’t speak again, just interlaced their fingers together.

 _Home_  
Ron never understood why Harry thought of Hogwarts as home, and why it would hurt him so much to eventually leave; he was afraid he’d never find somewhere like that again.

 _Confusion_  
In the confusion of quickly dressing before they were late for Potions, they accidentally switched clothes; at dinner Hermione asked Ron if he’d had another growth spurt because the arms of the shirt he wore were a little short for him, and Harry nearly choked on his pumpkin juice.

 _Fear_  
“You’re not scared of anything,” Ron joked one night, but Harry stared up at the hangings and said, “Just the opposite; I’m scared of everything,” and Harry was glad when Ron didn’t press him further.

 _Thunder/Lightning_  
Harry liked to sit and watch the storms from the window, and feel the vibration of the glass against his knee, listen to the musical rhythm of the rain, watch how the lightning threw Ron’s face into stark relief.

 _Bonds_  
Harry was shocked when Ron suggested it, but he wasted no time in tying the knot around Ron’s wrist and sliding his fingers down the bare flesh of his bound arm.

 _Market_  
Fred explained that there was a market for it, and George handed Harry the candy and told him to try it out on one of his girlfriends; Harry was sure that Fred and George hadn’t intended Harry to use their newly invented sex candy on their little brother.

 _Technology_  
One day Fred and George brought a telly and some video games into their flat, muttering something about how Muggles got some things right, and that night Harry and Ron stayed up playing way after Fred and George went to bed, scooting closer and closer until their knees were touching and they knocked into one another every time they jerked their controller around.

 _Gift_  
They went in together and bought Hermione a present for her birthday, and she commented that they were lazy with a laugh, then covered her mouth as it dawned on her, and she hugged them both, and said, “I always knew it would happen.”

 _Smile_  
They were running towards the lake, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Ron ahead of him, and Ron turned around and smiled; Harry never thought something so simple could make him so happy.

 _Innocence_  
They clung to their innocence, trying to stay as young as they could despite of what they’d done and seen; Harry was afraid he would come out of the war jaded and finished at the age of seventeen.

 _Completion_  
He didn’t know what he wanted to do when he was finished with Hogwarts; being an Auror seemed like a good idea, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to make what he’d been fighting for years his life, so he had no plans except to stay as close to Ron and Hermione as he could.

 _Clouds_  
“A hippogriff,” he said, pointing to an extra fluffy one, and Ron squinted and said, “No mate, I really think it looks like a skrewt,” and Harry looked at him and said, “Are you even looking at the same bloody cloud?” and Ron said, “I don’t fucking care,” and kissed him.

 _Sky_  
The sky was clear as they snuck around the grounds, a crescent moon hanging low in the sky, and Harry grabbed Ron’s hand and pulled him down under a tree, thinking of how romantic it was, and as Ron settled in his arms, he whispered, “You’re a hopeless romantic, Harry Potter” with a smile.

 _Heaven_  
Harry didn’t know if there was a heaven, and if there was, he hoped Sirius was there, and that he would go there, too, if Voldemort killed him.

 _Hell_  
“Go to hell,” Ron yelled, face as red as his hair, and Harry was shaking with rage when he shouted, “Yeah, fuck you,” and stormed away, wondering how in the world their first real fight turned out so badly and how it would ever be okay again.

 _Sun_  
The sun was hot against his skin as he sat with Hermione by the tree, studying, but he felt empty, like something had been snatched from inside of him every time he looked up expecting to see Ron sitting there beside him.

 _Moon_  
The moon always made him feel more romantic, so he blamed that for why he left a note on Ron’s bed and told him to meet him outside; they hadn’t spoken in two weeks, but Harry had to end the fight, because he couldn’t even remember why they fought and he missed Ron and hated him for leaving him standing out here for so long.

 _Waves_  
Waves of anger as they fought, throwing insults at one another; waves of relief when Harry finally broke and started laughing and Ron joined in; waves of passion as they made up, sliding sweat-slick together in the sticky night.

 _Hair_  
“You need a haircut,” Harry murmured against Ron’s shoulder, his hands deep in Ron’s damp, messy hair, and Ron replied, “That’s rich coming from you,” and Harry knew they were okay.

 _Supernova_  
As they lay there in the sticky night, Harry knew that the closer things came to ending with Voldemort, the closer he came to burning out; when it was all over, he knew that Ron would be the only one that could help him with the aftershocks, and he was okay with that.


End file.
